


Where The Peaceful Waters Flow

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Emotionally driven sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, They're all going through some stuff, Unrequited Promptis, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto confirms what he's long been suspecting: Gladio and Ignis are totally a thing. When Noct finally wakes, he's filled with anger and confusion, something all of the boys can relate to in their own way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "where the peaceful waters flow" by Gladys Knight. If you haven't listened to the song I suggest you do! I used this song as a title because of its message and how it described Gladio's emotions in this story fairly well. 
> 
> Also, the beginning of the story is told in Prompto's POV. And there's hints of some one sided Promptis... I'm (not that) sorry xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set right after the battle in Altissa.
> 
> Gladio embraces Ignis; Prompto and Gladio have a heart to heart... then Noct wakes up!

Prompto blinked twice at what was happening before him. Ignis had his face buried into the crook of Gladio's neck, the shield's hands were planted firmly on the small of Ignis' back. Prompto felt as if he was intruding on a rather personal moment, but in reality they had all been holed up in a room while waiting for noctis to wake from his comatose state. 

Ignis had been attacked during the evacuation of Altissa, but he never spoke of the details. All he had said was, _I'll make due with my new scars and condition. Please do see to noctis and make sure our King is alright._

Prompto sighed inward as he remember Ignis' prior words that dated back only three days before. It was exactly what he expected Ignis to say, of course he'd put Noct first even in a situation such as this, truthfully Ignis should have still been resting. The lone bed in the room was reserved for him and his recovery, but Ignis didn't sleep too much. Gladio had claimed the couch in the room, and Prompto took his night leave into Noct's room - he claimed the couch in there. It only seemed right.

He had long known the close proximity of Gladio and Ignis. It was evident they were friends and that they had been for as far back as Prompto could date. Their relationship was filled with mutual respect and understanding. He noticed long ago that Gladio never questioned Ignis, and Ignis never questioned Gladio the same. The trust they had built up for each other was obvious, how could one not notice?

But now Prompto was able to confirm what he had long been suspecting. A small part of himself that he had pushed away had always thought the two to be... _closer_. It was the stolen glances and touches between the two when they thought no one would notice, and honestly Prompto only caught them on accident - he hadn't meant to look over when Gladio would caress his thumb over a patch of Ignis' skin after they've all set up camp. He hadn't meant to notice the concern Gladio showed when Ignis got so much as a scratch after a battle and it was always written on his face, though Gladio never voiced those concerns. Instead, Gladio would praise Ignis after battle just as he would anyone else, but Prompto was too observant when it didn't matter. It was funny how jokes could fly right over his head, but he'd notice these little things between two grown men when they didn't concern him in the slightest.

It was hard not to notice now, though. Gladio made zero attempts to hide his concerns. Prompto even sensed a bit of anger radiating off of the man, but not towards anyone in particular. He wondered if the anger was pointed inwardly, and that Gladio had a mix of guilt with his anger for not being alongside Ignis during the evacuation... or during the attack. Even though they all knew ahead of time the Niffs were going to attack, no one know for sure the exact outcome. Lunafreya passed away, Noct passed out shortly after receiving Leviathan's blessing and hasn't woke, and Ignis...

The way he held Ignis made Prompto want to get up and leave the room. He wasn't disgusted in any way, but he felt like this was a private matter between lovers. It wasn't like they cared if Prompto seen them hug but it was the air in the room that was thick and tense around him. The way they held each other was intimate - Ignis with a hand clenched in Gladio's hair, his face pressed into the hollow of the other's neck. Gladio's hands steadied Ignis as they rested on his lower back. There was no room for air to sneak through the space between them. Prompto could see Gladio's face clearly, and as always that look of concern was planted there. There was anger, guilt and hurt. The big guy was going through a few things of his own too.

Prompto forced his eyes away when Gladio kissed the crown of the other's temple and buried his nose into Ignis' tawny locks. This was too personal for Prompto to be sitting in on - the thought crossed his mind yet again. If he took a leave of absence now they'd probably get suspicious, or Gladio and Ignis would part and insist that Prompto stay a little longer until the doctor is done tending to Noct on the floor above.

Prompto truly didn't want to interrupt. Ignis of all people needed this moment. He needed the embrace of someone he truly cared for and for the embrace to come from someone who truly cared for him.

"You don't have to do this." He heard Ignis mumbled into Gladio's skin. He shouldn't have heard it, the words weren't meant for a Prompto to hear, but he was only a few feet away and all of Altissa was dangerously silent. He would have heard a pin drop across the city.

Gladio hummed into Ignis' hair. He had begun to rub circles into the other's back. "I'm taking care of the person who's always taking care of everyone else. You didn't," Gladio paused. "You didn't deserve this."

Prompto rose from his seat and made his way to the window overlooking the city. The sun was casting a beautiful dull light over the ocean surrounding them. Purple and pink hues dusted the sky as the sun was beginning to set. The view from their room alone was breathtaking, and the sunsets in Altissa were everything Ignis has explained them to be. He wished they had all been able to see more under different circumstances. Prompto even wished the share a sunset with Luna and Noct. Of course it was a long shot of a thought, if the marriage had gone through they wouldn't be sharing much time together. Noct and Luna would have been somewhere celebrating their reunion. A part of Prompto thought the wedding was never suppose to be, but he never spoke of it. He knew of Noct's feelings for Luna and left it at that. He never asked but he always listened, that's the kind of friend Prompto has always been. He never let his own feelings get in the way of Noct's.

Prompto pondered the thought of Gladio and Ignis once more. Maybe the pang he felt in his chest seeing them so close was because a part of him wished to be holding Noct at that very moment. He'd very well be in the King's room if the doctors weren't checking up on him at the moment. He retired to Ignis' room to check on him, only to find Gladio at his bedside with a strong hand draped over Ignis' thigh while the Advisor stared blankly at the opposite side of the room. Gladio's hand dropped as Prompto walked in, and Ignis turned his head towards the sound of the door. 

Seeing Gladio sitting in a chair next to Ignis' bed made him realize how he looks when he's doing the same with Noct. That look in Gladio's eyes was all too recognizable. Prompto knew he had the same longing yet concerned look in his eyes when he sat bedside to Noct. Just as the chosen king's shield he wanted nothing more than to see the person he cared most about get better, and to not see that person in any pain. (as inevitable as it may be)

Prompto's thoughts were interrupted by Ignis' voice.

"I'll retire to Noct's room for now. The doctors should be finished with their examination." He held out a hand and placed it firmly on Gladio's chest as if he knew the man's next action. "I'll have a guard escort me upstairs, Gladio. You of all people need to rest. Do not argue with me on this."

Gladio bit his tongue, but remained silent. All he did was retrieve the cane Ignis would be walking with for the time being and place it in his hand. Gladio opened the door and asked the guard outside of their room to escort Ignis upstairs to see the Noctis.

"Iggy is loyal to a fault it seems." Gladio said, but the words didn't seem to be pointed at anyone in particular. "He is the one who needs to rest."

"He's fulfilling his duty to the rightful king."

"He can take a couple hours off to cure his own fatigue." Gladio sat himself down on the edge of the bed. His chin was perched upon his palm. He ignored his slouched posture and allowed himself to breath for what felt the first time in days.

Prompto had his back against the wall, he could see just how tense Gladio was even with the other man's back facing him.

"Iggy cares about Noct, too." He said. "It isn't just about duty right now."

"I know."

"We've both been up there at least a hundred times to check on him these last couple of days, Iggy is just-"

" _I know_." Gladio sighed and rubbed his hands over his face roughly. "Damn it, I know that."

"Then what-"

"He's fucking blind Prompto."

Oh.. Prompto thought.

"Something happened to him out there and Iggy won't even talk to me about it. _Me_ of all people."

 _Oh.._ Prompto understood now.

"Did you see him, Prompto? That scar? He can't even open that eye. His other eye is so blurry to see out of he can't tell up from down! There's no guarantee he'll get any of his eyesight back, and there's nothing any doctor can do about it. He sat there all stoic as he was told his fate and then asked about Noct and his condition. Never once did he comment on his own."

"Big guy, he's just-"

"I understand that he cares." Gladio couldn't help but bite on his bottom lip. "But he can show a little bit of emotion towards himself as well. I'm worried about Noct just as much as he is, just as much as you are, believe me. It's just.."

"You love Iggy."

Gladio hesitated for a moment and the silence in the air around them becomes suffocating. Finally, the shield nods and breaks the silence.

"Dammit I.. _fuck_ , yes, I love Iggy."

Prompto pushed himself off of the wall and made his way to the bed. He sat with his back to Gladio and asked, "For how long?"

"For as long as I can remember." Came his response, not an ounce of hesitation this time around. "Since I was eighteen, maybe?"

"Can I ask how you knew your feelings were more than just friends?"

Gladio huffed, "he was with someone else at the time, that's when I realized how much I hated seeing him with other people. Just the thought of someone else touching him made me jealous. Truthfully, I'm really not the jealous type of guy."

"Does Iggy know how you feel?" Prompto asked.

"Of course he knows. That wasn't something I was able to keep to myself."

"So you two..?" He pressed on and didn't bother to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"We're keeping things professional. We were trusted with bringing Noct to Altissa to wed Lady Lunafreya, Iggy and I both agreed that our relationship wouldn't get in the way of that," Gladio said. "And it hasn't, but now it's hard with Iggy hurt and shutting himself out from me."

"I can tell he cares about you, big guy." Prompto offered in a sweet tone. "I think.. there's just some things people need to face on their own."

"But _he doesn't have to_. I'm here for him."

"Then he's lucky to have you, I mean that."

Gladio sighed heavily. "I know he needs time, I shouldn't rush things. I just hate seeing him this way. I'd rather it be me than him."

Prompto knew that feeling, too. He couldn't recall the exact number of times he thought the same thing towards Noct. All the pain his best friend had been going through and all he could do was sit back at watch. He supported Noct whole heartedly, he was a shoulder to cry on and always lended an ear when needed, but Prompto always wished he could do more.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't Lady Lunafreya. Even with her passing Prompto knew he could never take her place. He wasn't happy about the death of the oracle, he'd never once wish that upon her just for a chance to get closer to Noct.

He refused for his one sided feelings to get in the way of Noct's happiness. Prompto felt a tear roll off his cheek and chuckled to himself in disbelief. Out of the four of them, he should be the last person to cry.

"I think you should go see Noct." Gladio said on cue. Prompto wiped his eyes clean of tears, leaving his eyes red and puffy. "He needs you.. I'm sure he'll be relieved to see you when he wakes up."

"You're probably right."

The both were mildly surprised when a knock came from the other side of the door. The guard peeked his head in and said, "Prince Noctis is awake, I was told to inform you."

Prompto was quick to his feet and Gladio was hot on his heels. When the entered the private quarters of Noct's room they saw his sitting up on the bed with Ignis sitting by his feet. The chamberlain stood as the others walked further into the room.

"I sent a guard to get you as soon as he opened his eyes," Ignis said, "he wanted to see us all."

"I'm glad you guys made it out alive." Noct's gaze was locked into the balled fists in his lap. The events of Altissa hitting him again suddenly as he regained consciousness. Luna.. Ignis.. The destruction around him.. Noct was beside himself. Anger was the easiest emotion to feel, and he was angry. But deep down the sorrow he felt was almost overwhelming. Just seeing Ignis in the state he was in made his stomach turn. He wasn't repulsed by the way his advisor looked, but it was the regret and anger that was raging inside of him.

The looks on Gladio and Prompto's faces didn't make it any better. They must have been worried sick about him. Noct didn't want them to have to worry about him regardless of what their relations to each other. Noct was supposed to be the chosen one, he's the people's king for crying out loud.. as he eyed the ring of lucii he clenched his fists tighter. He wasn't ready to take on such a task to be the people's king, not yet anyways. That task meant taking care of everyone, but how could he when his friends, the people who mean the most to him, are hurt and worried over his protection.

Noct didn't feel like a king, and maybe he didn't want to be one after all.

"I'm glad you're awake, Noct." Prompto just smiled weakly. He could see the pain written all over Noct's face. He wished he could kiss it all away.

"You had us worried." Gladio was beside Iggy now, he had a hand on his lower back to steady Ignis as they stood.

Prompto sat on the bed beside Noct, who had his bottom lip between his teeth. If he bit down any harder he was going to draw blood. Prompto held out a hand but it was nudged away.

"I don't need you to be worried about me. I'm supposed to be the king who protects everyone, and look at you three.."

Prompto raised a brow and thought he looked okay considering the circumstance. Just a few bruises and scrapes, but nothing a common first aid kit couldn't take care of. The same went for Gladio in terms of physical condition. He did have a sprained wrist that was wrapped lazily, but he had worse. It was Ignis who had the permanent scarring, and the eye that was now blind. Prompto assumed it went deeper than that for Noct.

"I should have done more," he went on, "to protect you guys so you wouldn't have to worry. I should have been there with you, Ignis. I should have saved Luna, the city, the destruction, I-"

"You needn't worry about myself, Noct. I'm alive."

"But at what costs?!" He bit back. "Is this ring really worth the loss? Was it really worth losing Luna over?!"

"It's the path that was chosen for you, by the crystal." 

"Fuck the crystal! I didn't want any of this."

"Noct.." Ignis pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I just.. need to be alone. I need some time to think."

"We'll return in the morning." Prompto patted Noct's shoulder as he rose up from the bed. "Take all the time you need, buddy."

Gladio remained silent as he guided Ignis out of the room. Prompto was stepping over the threshold when Noct called out for him to wait.

"Is something wrong, Noct?"

"No, well.. everything is wrong right now but, I think you should stay."

Prompto couldn't hide his smile, or the tears that fell from his eyes. "Of course."

Noct was crying before he realized he was. Prompto had wrapped his arms around him and the tears just fell. It was nice to be embraced by his friend, especially at a time like this.

Among everything he lost, Noct was thankful to have Prompto.

"If I would have lost you too.." Noct began. "I don't know what I would do."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I ain't going anywhere." Prompto curled his fingers around Noct's and smiled. "You're stuck with me."

"Better you than anyone else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio comforts Ignis in a time of need. Prompto tells Noct that the big guy and specs are totally dating, they both agree they're idiots for not noticing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore the many emotions Gladio must have been feeling during this time. He's angry, sad, and he's really the one who needs to be held. I hope my characterization of him is alright! Truthfully, this is my first time writing anything for FFXV. I've only recently finished the game. 
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing about their relationship though! Feel free to follow me on twitter, it's where I can be reached the easiest: @shiimadas (you get bonus points if you love Genji from ovw)

The visit with Noct had been painfully short, mostly just painful, but Gladio was glad it wasn't long lived. Ignis was clearly shook up over the ordeal and returned to the room in silence. Gladio had stepped out for a moment to grab them both some water from the vending machine down the hall. They had a mini fridge in the room but Gladio needed the walk for his own sanity. It gave him two minutes to breath freely.

He could understand Noct's anger, yet it angered Gladio himself. Noct had to step up and take his place as king, how could he not see that? Of course Noct _knew_ what was expected of him, but to back out now because of his emotions was selfish. This was so much more than just Noct, this was about the world.

Gladio pained seeing Ignis in the state he was in, and it was awful what happened to Lady Lunafreya, but there was a bigger picture behind all this. Ignis understood this well enough, and seemingly so did Luna, they had both been willing to risk their lives just to see Noct prosper as king and rid the world of its darkness. Ignis was lucky enough to not have lost his life during their last battle, but Gladio derailed the thought as soon as it popped into mind.

_Ignis risked his fucking life for you_ , he allowed himself to think, _it's time to step up._

The guard outside of Ignis' room stepped aside and allowed to Gladio pass. He closed the door after the shield entered. Gladio's heart ached immediately at the sight of Ignis lying there motionless with an arm draped over his eyes. It was evident that the other had been crying just by the sound of sniffles and ignis' attempt to hold back a sob. It explained the odd look upon the guard's face right before Gladio entered the room, he must have heard Ignis sobbing just beyond the door.

Only once had Gladio witnessed Ignis cry, but it was nothing compared to this moment. Before, Ignis was emotional over the attack on Insomnia along with the loss of King Regis, but he quickly regained himself. Only a few tears had left his eyes that night, but most of them were for Noct's sake. That's how Ignis was, he was the type to cry on someone else's behalf and never on his own. He didn't have family back in Insomnia to cry over, and those closest to him were already by his side with exception of King Regis.

"Gladio.." Ignis' voice was weak. It trembled as he tried to speak again. "Is.. Is that you?"

"It's me. I'm here, Iggy." Gladio assured him. He was at the bedside in an instant with ignis' hand in his own.

Ignis didn't hold back the flow of tears as he squeezed Gladio's hand. The shield quickly noted how cold his lover's skin was against his own. He plucked ignis' arm away from his face to caress the cold skin of his cheek with his own hand. The advisor's face was flushed a cherry red with trembling lips. Tears pooled around his scarred eye, and fell in thin lines from his other. More than anything it looked as if Ignis was in pain. The tears stung his eyes as the fell.

"I'm here, Iggy." Gladio said again as he cupped Ignis' jaw with a warm hand. His thumb smothered over the flush of Ignis' cheek. "I'm always gonna be here."

"It hurts.." Ignis cried as he leaned into Gladio's touch. His own hand joined Gladio's on his jaw. The touch of his lover's hand upon his face was heavenly.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." He replied with a tremble in his bottom lip. After a moment Ignis turned his face to pepper soft kisses against the the roughy skin of Gladio's palm.

It broke his heart to see Ignis this way, but he was happy to be of emotional support. Thankfully dressed down in sleepwear to begin with, Gladio lifted the covers and slid in beside Ignis. Automatically Ignis positioned himself to where his head could rest against Gladio's shoulder.

"You have me, Iggy. It's gonna be alright, you're safe here with me." He said as he wrapped his strong arms around Ignis. "I ain't going anywhere, either. You'll always have me, no matter what."

Ignis replied with a muffled sound against Gladio's chest. His tears dampened his lover's shirt, but he couldn't get himself to care. What he needed was Gladio and his embrace. Right here in his lover's arms is where he felt most safe.

He could picture the look on Gladio's face. Ignis was sure he looked concerned, maybe Gladio had tears of his own pooling around his eyes. His eyebrows were most likely knitted closer together than usual, along with deep frown lines across his forehead that crinkled around the permanent scar that rested there. His hair, Ignis assumed, was unkept and tangled. When his fingers nested in the locked only a few hours beforehand it was dryer than usual. Gladio wasn't a maintenance man, but he did have some dignity in himself. His hair was brushed back and cleaned regularly. With ignis' new heightened sense of smell he noticed the scent of Gladio's usual soap was very faint. Gladio's natural scent flooded his nostrils and it was almost intoxicating.

It hurt Ignis to know Gladio was worried sick about him, he could understand Noct's words from earlier. Gladio probably hadn't slept much the last couple of nights due to the circumstances. 

Ignis was tracing his fingers over Gladio's face. The bags under his eyes were puffy, and probably dark too. _Were his eyes red?_ Ignis wondered. Gladio's facial hair was slightly longer than he remembered, it reached under his chin and higher upon his cheeks. When Ignis swiped a finger over Gladio's lips they were dry and chapped.

Gladio was breathing heavily, his bulky chest falling and rising slowly between each breath. Ignis could tell the other was trying to keep his composer, but he was slowly starting to lose it. Gladio was... according to breathing pattern, trying to calm himself of anger. Ignis wiped his eyes very gently, the skin around them was tender.

Knowing Gladio for as long as he has, he could very well guess why his lover was upset. He must be blaming himself for Ignis' condition, though it was in no way his fault. Maybe he's upset because Ignis hadn't opened up to him over the last few days- it was still tough to think about, never mind to speak about. Ignis had no intentions of keeping Gladio in the dark. What could Ignis say on the matter? Ignis didn't want to talk, he really wasn't sure what he wanted.

Their hug shared that morning had been the closest they had been, both physically and emotional, since the attack. It felt wonderful to be wrapped up in Gladio's strong, secure arms. It was then Ignis knew what he needed, no words could describe it.

Also, he assumed Noct was a small part of Gladio's anger. Ignis understood that Noct needed time to process the recent events of Altissa. He couldn't exactly empathize, but he could see Noct's point of being frustrated, and pushing himself away from his rightful duty. Ignis couldn't blame him for having self doubts, as well as being scared. Sooner or later Noct will come to terms with everything and wear the ring with pride, Ignis knew it as fact. Noct had big shoes to fill, but Ignis had no doubt that Noct would fulfill his birthright as the king of light.

Gladio was... well, he wasn't stubborn in the way that Noct was. They were different in many ways. Gladio knows what it's like to loose people close to himself, but he was trained at a very young age to always look at things objectively. When he was presented with a task it was to be done without interference, emotions were never allowed to get in the way. And though life has a funny, and sometimes downright cruel way, of butting in, Gladio always finished the task at hand. Ignis has long known this, and assumed he's upset that Noct is pushing his birthright away from himself due to his own conflicted emotions.

Right now wasn't quite the time to talk about it. Gladio was also the type to hold in his anger and let it out during some physical activity of sorts. He mumbled something about cleaning up debris around Altissa and volunteering to build shelters. Gladio had to work through some of this stress on his own, and when the time was right to talk about it Ignis would be there with his ever popular undivided attention.

Ignis just wrapped his arms around Gladio tightly. He never wanted to let go and forever savor this moment. Ignis was aware that he had almost lost his life, and when he awoke in darkness he truthfully thought he had been dead. While he was still alive and kicking, he concluded, he'd spend as much time as possible with those he cared about.

"You can breath freely now." Ignis commented at the slow breaths coming from Gladio. It was as if he'd forget to breath and resume every few minutes after going blue in the face.

"It's.. almost hard to breath."

"I'm here for you as well, Gladio. You're allowed to breath with me here."

"It's just..." He was trying to breath normally, but there was an invisible weight heavy on his chest. "It's so hard seeing you this way. Seeing you cry.. the pain you must be in, there has to be more I can do-"

Ignis pressed a finger to Gladio's lips. "Hush. You being here is all I could ask for. Like this, how we are now, it's perfect."

"I know I don't say this very much but, I do love you Iggy. A hell of a lot. Didn't realize how much until I almost lost you."

Ignis brought his hand to cup Gladio's chin. "You don't have to say it, I know how you feel. My feelings are exactly the same. I cannot imagine a life without you in it."

"You're making me emotional, Iggy." Gladio warned, but he couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed hearing Ignis say those words  

"I apologize, but it's nice, this is nice, I mean." Ignis said. "You and I haven't held each other like this in a very long time."

"Since before we left Insomnia.. it feels like forever now." Gladio said thoughtfully.

"It truly does. Somehow, I wish for this moment to never end."

"I told you I ain't going anywhere, you're stuck with me Iggy."

"Of course." Ignis smiled for the first time in days. "There's no one better to be stuck with."

"Watch your words, I might fall more in love with ya."

"That's the point."

Before Gladio could retort with a sly remark, Ignis caught his lips in a chaste kiss. It was soft and simple but Gladio was always quick to deepen the kiss and parted his lips only seconds later.

Ignis thought back to the last time they kissed. It was a quick peck behind a tree while out on a hunt just two weeks before. Ignis could vividly recall the look in his lover's eyes after their lips separated. Gladio's amber eyes were practically sparkling under the moonlight, his iris' wide as he stared at Ignis. He softly smiled before jogging back to join up with Noct and Prompto, who quickly called behind them telling Iggy to hurry up.

Ignis wished he could go back and relive that moment. He just wanted to see the look on Gladio's face again after they kissed. He yearned to see the moonlight glisten against his skin that was glazed with the sweat of the hot summers night. The way his eyes shined under the glow of the moon. His tattoo moved with him as he ran back to the boys, he had been shirtless that night, how could Ignis forget? It had been the hottest night that he could recall, and Gladio peeled his shirt off of his skin in one swift motion. Ignis remembered how his heart stopped in his chest for a moment as he watched. When the boys had their backs turned to them Gladio shot him a knowing glance and playfully winked. Ignis had just rolled his eyes and chocked down an inevitable blush.

Ignis prayed he'd get at least a little bit of his sight back. As it was now he couldn't even open his eyes. One of permanently scarred shut while the other was so sensitive to light he opted to keep it closed. The doctors informed him that he may get some sight back in the one eye, but even then it would be poor. He could live with poor eye sight, he just couldn't live without the man who was currently in his arms.

The kiss turned hot and heavy. Gladio had moved his hands under the soft cotton sleep shirt Ignis was wearing. Ignis _almost_ couldn't remember the last time they had sex. It was quick and rushed a couple of hours before they left the citadel. Ignis wasn't a fan of quick fucks, but he wasn't a stranger to them. Before they left Ignis was busy, and even then that was an understatement. Gladio had a pretty full schedule of his own, so when they did meet up to have sex it was between meetings or training sessions, or late at night while one was practically half asleep, but they made it work.

Ignis also hated being quiet. With the guard outside of their door he also didn't feel very comfortable, but they've done it in the small garment closet in the training wards locker room while four other men showered and changed just outside of the door. There was the one time in the bathroom  right outside of the one of the many meeting rooms while everyone piled in to talk about city budgets. Well, maybe with one guard outside of the door it was comparably nothing to what they used to do.

Ignis pulled away slowly, and regrettably, from Gladio's kiss.

"The guard.." he spoke quietly. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"I won't make you, but we're both very hard and very much in need." Gladio kept his voice low. "We don't even have to be quick, I'll go slow.. I won't overwhelm you."

"As long as we're quiet."

"You know that's hard for you," Gladio teased. "But I promise."

They resumed their kiss and slowly started to peel off their layers of clothing. Gladio positioned themselves more comfortable with Ignis on his back and himself settled between his lover's thighs. Their kiss was more sensual with no hints of urgency behind them. Ignis moaned quietly as Gladio slipped his tongue past his parted lips.

It felt so much better than he remember. Gladio's touch was soft, but his body responded more sensitively to strokes from Gladio's fingers. Ignis nearly cried out when Gladio pinched a nipple between two thick padded fingers. The wave of pleasure went straight to his cock and made him painfully hard. Gladio's ever present erection slid against his own, and Gladio didn't waste the opportunity to grind them against each other.

"Gladio.. we don't have anything to.."

"I have an idea about that." Gladio smirked, though mostly to himself, as he pushed himself off of Ignis. He missed the warmth immediately, but he returned with the small thing of oil from Ignis' travel bag.

"What did you think of now?"

"Just some baby oil, I'm gonna rub you down."

"That does sound lovely.." ignis' breath caught in his throat.

Gladio had turned him on to his back and poured some of the oil directly on his shoulders and got right to it. He rubbed deep circles into ignis' shoulders with his thumbs. Ignis was careful to which side of his face rested on the pillow, but he relaxed into Gladio's touch. It felt so wonderful to be massaged, and Ignis didn't complain as more oil was spread along his back and buttocks, only to be met with strong hands working out all the knots in his muscles.

Gladio paid special attention to the soft and sensitive skin of Ignis' ass. He dragged his blunt nails across the pale skin and watched as the mark's turned red. His cock twitched as Ignis winced under the action and let out a shaky moan.

"Gods, you're so damn sexy."

Gladio parted his cheeks to expose Ignis and poured some oil on to his fingers, and then a small amount directly on the puckered entrance. Ignis moaned again as Gladio circled a finger over the ring of muscle, and it made Gladio want to loosen him up more and fuck him immediately. God, he wanted to be balls deep inside of Ignis as soon as possible, but he had promised to go slow. This part was Ignis' favorite, he loved the teasing and the feeling of being opened up wide by Gladio's thick fingers. He went absolutely nuts when Gladio would thrust his fingers inside of him deep and fast. He was relentless on Ignis, and as much as Ignis didn't like a quick fuck, he loved a hard one.

"You won't break me, hurry it up." Ignis mumbled into the pillow, just loud enough for Gladio to hear. He took the hint and slowly pushed a finger inside.

"Tight.." Gladio commented, but was in no way intimidated by it. He pulled his finger out again just to push it back in again until he deemed it well enough to probe another finger in.

Ignis lifted his hips back, forcing the second finger in much quicker than Gladio would have. He chuckled at how impatient Ignis could be after not having any for a while, but Gladio concluded that he wanted to take his time. 

He pressed his lips to oiled skin of Ignis' shoulders and peppered kisses along the soft skin as he worked in a third finger and fucked them into Ignis slowly. He soaked in every moan and twitch coming from Ignis and it only aroused him more.

Gladio's erection was borderline painful. He'd been working his fingers into Ignis for what felt of ten minutes, but god damn the sounds his lover made when he'd thrust his fingers in deep and fast. Ignis had his back arched and his head thrown back. A hand was slapped over his mouth to keep himself quiet, and... Gladio thought he was going to loose his damn mind.

He pulled his fingers free and slicked himself with some more oil. He jerked himself a couple of times but knew it wouldn't be longer before he climaxed. It had been too long since the last time he was enveloped by the heat of Ignis' body.

"Hurry up and put it in." Ignis practically growled out his order and even that was sexy. He loved when Ignis got bossy. It only made Gladio smirk.

"Only if you think you can handle it," he teased. He pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance but just as quickly as he pushed in, he pulled back out. He hoped to get another bossy and impatient reaction from Ignis.

"I've taken bigger, now hurry up before I get myself off!"

"Damn," Gladio couldn't help but laugh at that, "I'm a modest man, but no need to hurt my feelings."

He helped Ignis get on all fours but clearly Ignis had another idea. He stayed perched on his knees and stretched back to wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck, his back pressed against Gladio's chest. No words were exchanged as Ignis reached a hand behind him and grasped Gladio's cock, he stroked it teasingly before pressing it against his hole. Ignis sighed of relief as he inched himself back upon it.

It felt so nice to be filled, he had missed Gladio's fingers dearly but nothing compared to the girth and length of his cock. Ignis shuddered as it settled all the way in.

From their position it was easy for Ignis to touch himself, but Gladio slapped his hand away and started to stroke his cock for him. In an instant, Gladio's lips suctioned themselves to Ignis' neck.

Gladio's thrust were short and slow at first as he focused more of his attention to jerking off Ignis and kissing his neck senseless. For once Ignis had no complaints.

"Harder.." came a request through parted lips. Gladio could do that.

He abandoned Iggy's swollen member to bring his fingers the hard nubs on ignis' chest. He pinched and pulled on them as he pounded into his lover harder than before, just as he had requested.

It was hard for either of them to be quiet at this point, the pleasure was like white noise and left them deaf to what was going on around them. The headboard banged violently against the wall after Gladio had laid Ignis on his back and started pounding him from that position. He was so lost in watching Ignis jerk himself off as he fucked him merciless.

When he came it hit him hard and fast, and Ignis was right behind him. His own sticky release splattered over his chest and toned abdomen.

Gladio kissed the various new scars upon his lover's face, "you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

Ignis brought their lips together for a passionate kiss, "never leave, please."

"Wouldn't even imagine it."

 

  
\---------------------------------

 

Upstairs Noct and Prompto were red in the face. They were sitting on the bed having a decent chat about old childhood memories when a loud banging came from the floor under them. Directly under them.

"Isn't.. Specks in the room directly under us? What the hell is he doing down there?!"

That's when Prompto went completely red. "I think now is a good time to tell you that, uh... the big guy and specks are a thing."

"They.. they are?" Noct just blinked, but then he heard a muffled sound of what he thought was a moan and that answered his own question. He refused to think of which one of them just cried out and ecstasy and which one of them was responsible for the loud banging of the headboard.

"Gladio told me today, so it wasn't like I was keeping you out of the loop. I thought they'd tell you themselves."

"I should have known.. it isn't like I'm surprised." Noct just shook his head. "It's obvious now that you mention it, they way he was holding Specks earlier today."

"He's been by Iggy's side since he was rushed in for medical care."

"Did he say how long they've been, you know, dating or whatever."

"A couple years. Gladio was eighteen? I think that's what he said." Prompto just shrugged. "So for a little while now. We're both idiots for not knowing."

"Huge idiots." Noct agreed.

"The hugest of idiots."

  
\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the second installment of the series, yeah? I'm taking ideas from things that happened in canon. Gladio gets a girlfriend during the time skip, it's what I plan to dip my toes in next, lol.
> 
> Thanks for all the reads and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is mostly focused on gladio and ignis. Also, who doesn't love some emotionally driven smut? ;)


End file.
